


The Draw

by DaydreamDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel get back from a hunt. Cas has been injured and Dean blames himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Draw

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this blog post by perlukafari](http://perlukafari.tumblr.com/post/137039996112/i-need-dean-and-cas-getting-back-to-their-motel)

Dean kicked open the door after fumbling with the lock. He was covered in scrapes and bruises, but none of that mattered because Cas was injured. Cas who'd only been human for a short time, was hurt, and Dean was kicking himself for letting him come along on the hunt. He guided Cas through the door with a hand on the small of his back, then closed it behind them with a thud.

"I never should have let you come." He said, voice husky with pent up emotions.

"Dean, I insisted. And despite this, I'm glad I came." Cas was holding his left arm across his chest, with his right hand immobilizing it as best he could. His left shoulder had been dislocated, and Dean knew from experience how much that sucked. 

"Jesus Cas, you could've died! You're lucky as hell to be alive. When it threw you I thought..." Dean swallowed hard, bit down on tears that threatened to well as he remembered Cas slamming into the wall, then sliding to the ground. So still, not getting back up. Dean’s adrenaline still pumped furiously through his veins, "I thought you were dead."

Cas grimaced, it'd been a close call for sure, but he was okay. Dean was clearly shaken by the vivid reminder of Cas's newfound mortality. It didn’t frighten Cas as much as it should have, that he’d had a close call. Far more concerned about the aftermath it was causing for Dean.

"I'm okay, Dean. Really." He said calmly in an attempt to comfort him, but Dean just shook his head.

“No, Cas, you’re not okay. You’ve got a gash on your forehead, and a dislocated friggin’ shoulder. That’s pretty fuckin’ far from okay.” Dean replied harshly. “I’m gonna have to fix it, and it’s gonna hurt like a bitch.”

“I’ll be fine Dean. I’ve handled much worse.” Cas said soothingly though his shoulder and forehead still throbbed painfully.

“Not as a human you haven’t.” Dean countered and Cas acquiesced with a shrug of his good shoulder.

Dean's lips tugged down into a frown as he tried to put a lid on his feelings, keep them from spilling all over the floor. He needed to back off, and calm down. Cas had injuries that needed tending to, and Dean was so busy berating the both of them that he hadn’t even started to help him.

“I’m gonna have to pop that back in for you.” He told Cas, tone gentler as he approached. “Let’s get that coat off.”

Gingerly, Cas shrugged his coat off his good arm, then pulled it over his wounded shoulder. He winced as it fell to the ground at his feet. While he'd gotten his coat off, Dean'd moved closer to him, and Cas looked up, implicitly trusted Dean to help him.

“I’m not gonna lie Cas, this is gonna hurt a lot. But I’ll do it fast, and then it’ll be over. You just gotta breathe through it.” Dean said as he moved behind Cas. He slid one hand up Cas’s arm, stopped in front of his shoulder. Then rested his forearm against the back of Cas’s shoulder. Carefully used his body to get Cas leaned forward a bit, into position.

“Alright Cas, on three.” He said. “One… two…” Dean snapped the shoulder back into place with an audible crack and Cas let out a small gasp of pain, but managed not to scream despite the blinding pain he felt. His stomach twisted nauseously and alarmingly, his vision greyed. But he didn’t want to make this any worse for Dean than it had to be, so he sucked in air, eyes closed tightly as he breathed through it.

Sharp pain subsided to a steady dull ache, and he became aware that Dean was no longer standing behind him, but held his face in his hands as his thumbs rubbed gently against his cheeks. Cas flushed as his eyes opened, met Dean’s, and he noticed for the first time the ring of caramel brown that surrounded his pupils. It softened the surreal green, warmed them. Like sunshine through the canopy of a tropical forest, rich and bright. Startling, though, was the pain that shined in them, and he opened his mouth to say something to make it better.

Or he would've, but the moment he parted his lips, Dean pressed his own to them. Softly at first like he was checking to make sure Cas wouldn’t protest. Then when Cas’s eyes fluttered closed Dean deepened it, slid his hands up into Cas’s dark, messy hair. He tugged, pulled enough that Cas’s head tilted back as he swept his tongue into his mouth.

Cas relaxed into it like they'd done it a thousand times. Dean's lips on his were perfect, felt like home. Like passion and sex, and everything he’d never known he should miss. His hands slid up to fist in the back of Dean’s coat as he pressed closer. Dean’s full lips slid over his, his tongue brushed against his own, and despite the exhaustion he felt, and the lingering traces of pain in his shoulder, he felt himself react.

Dean was the one who finally slowed the kiss, turned it into something sweeter and less carnal. Didn’t want to press his luck tonight, and besides, now that the adrenaline was wearing off exhaustion licked at his body. He pulled back, but pressed a few more soft kisses to Cas’s lips. His hands were still shaking when he slid them down from Cas’s hair to cradle his face again.

He honestly couldn’t say why he’d kissed Cas then, he’d been fantasizing about it for so long. Something about the pain on Cas’s face, and the way he was holding it in had just snapped something in his chest, and made him want to do something, anything, to make it better.

Gently, Dean leaned his forehead against Cas’s, and their noses brushed. They stayed like that for a moment, just breathed the same air. Reassured themselves that they were really was okay. Dean just needed physical proof for a while that Cas was there and alive, warm and safe in his arms. He sighed deeply, and noticed that something sticky was pooling against his forehead.

“Shit Cas! You’re frigging bleeding.” He exclaimed, and pulled his head away, belatedly remembered the small gash on Cas’s forehead.

“It could wait.” Cas said, pouted at the loss of contact, and Dean chuckled in response.

“No it can’t.” He told him matter-of-factly, released his hold on Cas’s face and instead reached out to hold his hand and lead him to the bed.

Cas was an amazing patient while Dean addressed his head wound; Didn’t complain at the sting of the alcohol used in place of an antiseptic, or at the pain when Dean used superglue to close the wound. When he’d finished, Cas sighed, relieved. Despite his assurances to Dean that he’d dealt with worse, he had to admit, pain as a human _was_ different. More tiring, in any case, and he yawned. Dean flashed a one sided smile at him.

“I hear ya. I’m exhausted too. Let’s brush our teeth and call it a night.” Dean said as he stepped back, and let his hands fall away from Cas’s forehead.

Dutifully, Cas followed him into the washroom and the two of them cleaned themselves up a bit, and brushed their teeth before they headed back out into the bedroom. Cas sat on one bed, and Dean glanced at the other. His hands still trembled slightly, and his mind was still bringing up images of Cas unconscious.

“Dean?” Cas asked like he sensed something was wrong.

“Yeah Cas?” Dean replied, glanced back at those bright blue eyes.

“Would you…” His cheeks stained pink. “Would you lay down with me tonight?”

Dean's own cheeks flushed, but he flashed a nonchalant smile at Cas, and nodded.

“Sure.” He said simply. Dean flicked the light switch and the room was swathed in darkness. He fumbled his way to the bed and crawled up behind Cas, who’d slipped under the covers. Then Dean slid close to him and wrapped his arm around Cas, rested his palm on Cas’s chest.

Just faintly, Dean felt the pulsing beat of Cas’s heart through his fingertips and he relaxed instantly at the feeling.

When Cas reached up and twined his fingers through Dean’s warmth spread through his chest like summer sun on bare skin. A safety and a solid knowledge that he was exactly where he was supposed to be washed over him, and he breathed deeply. 

Dean felt Cas’s breathing slow, and he leaned down to press his lips to the back of his neck. Soft, and warm, he smelled like summer, probably from the coconut shampoo that had come with the room. 

Again, he reminded himself, that Cas was here, and alive. Finally relaxed some more as Cas’s breathing evened out, and he knew Cas had fallen asleep. Safe in his arms. Cas was safe. Dean laid his head back on the pillow and took a full steadying breath. Cas was with him, and nothing was gonna happen to him. At least not tonight, he told himself firmly. With that, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.


End file.
